


A Night To Relax

by Rebel_Atar



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Kinktober, Nonbinary Jehan, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:23:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel_Atar/pseuds/Rebel_Atar
Summary: Jehan lets go for a little while.
Relationships: Jean Prouvaire/Anonymous
Kudos: 1





	A Night To Relax

**Author's Note:**

> prompts: shower/bath and mask

They strode through the Turkish Baths. Waist deep with their white dress billowing out behind from where Jehan had cut a slit down the front. They held the mask to their face.

This was such an interesting place, so different from the soirees even their resident artist attended on occasion. They would need to thank Grantaire in person for the suggestion, and for the knowledge that got them through the door.

Anonymity. No judgement.

Jehan was relaxed for what felt like the first time in months. In a secluded part of the baths they found a man in a crow mask with beautiful hands capable of amazing things. Here they felt secure enough to let go for a time, and enjoy the moment.


End file.
